Eternal Flames
by Angelic Aiko
Summary: ~*Chapter 1 Up*~ What is wrong with Usagi? Why is she so sad? Does it have anything to do with Mamoru? ~Usagi/Rei~ Shoujo-ai ficcie! Rating may change. But for now, R&R!! Expected to be: 2-6 Chapter long, maybe longer.


Disclaimer Don't own the BSSM manga, anime, characters, episodes, attacks, or anything else for that matter! So, DON'T SUE ME! Oh, and, I'm 19 years old, so, just thought I should mention that I *am* old enough to write an NC-17 rated story, which this is! And, by the way, possible yuri later on, but for now, just extreme violence and language(past this chapter, that is)! So, Let's get started, kay?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Eternal Flames Chapter 1; Prologue  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
All five of the inner sailor senshi are at the Hikawa Shrine, discussing different things...  
  
"So, Would you guys like to come with me to see the new Sailor V movie?" Minako asks, looking around at the others, who just sigh, with the exception of Usagi, of course.  
  
"I've waited a month to see it!" the princess says, excitedly.  
  
"Great! Meet me at Crown Game Center at 6:00!" Mina says, happy that she would actually have some company.  
  
"We might as well go too, guys." Makoto says, with a stiffled sigh.  
  
Rei looks at her a moment before saying, "Why not? I don't have much to do, anyway." she sounds a bit reluctant, but she kind of needed a night of relaxation, and a movie was one of her favorite ways to relieve stress. Man, she was thinking like Minako right now...  
  
"I guess that only leaves Ami..." Usagi says, looking over at the short-haired genius.  
  
"Oh well... I guess a movie couldn't hurt, right?" Ami says, smiling gingerly.  
  
Usagi turns back to Minako, holding out her right hand her pointer and middle fingers extended, in a V, and her left hand on her left side, in a triumphant pose.  
  
"Now, Where did you get that from, huh?" Minako asks, glaring at Usagi, accusingly.  
  
"Um..." Usagi studders a bit, when Makoto saves her by saying, "I guess I should get going... I need to get ready... I mean, It's already three o'clock. Only three hours until Six."  
  
"She's right. So, I have some things to do around my house, before time to go." Ami says, as the others look over at her.  
  
"Then, I guess I should go too..." Minako says, after Ami and Mako stand up.  
  
"Yeah, See ya at six, Rei!" Usagi says, as the four start toward the exit, Minako talking something about the other inner senshi making an appearance in the movie.  
  
Rei sighs, after they are all out of her sight. They could be odd sometimes... Especially Minako and Usagi... But, she could understand Minako... The girl was always a bit goofy anyway... But, Usagi seemed different to Rei somehow... She found it sort of amusing the way Usagi acted. She was so cute when she smiled, and giggled, like she did. Rei loved that innocent face of her leader.  
  
She feels a single crystal-colored tear make it's way down her cheek...  
  
'Why do I feel the way I do about you, princess?' she asks herself, mentally.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Usagi makes her way to her house, eventually reaching the building in which her parents lived... She was 19, and still lived with her parents... Oh well, It wasn't that strange...  
  
She walks up to the door, and twists the nob, as she pushes the door in. She walks inside the opening, that was the door-way. Upon entering, she noticed that the lights were all out, and it was dark, through the entire house.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Shingo? Anyone home?" Usagi asks, slowly walking inside, and up the stairs.  
  
She goes to her door, slowly turning the nob, as she looks around the hallway, making sure no one was there. She slowly opens the door, as lights automatically flip on, and Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo jump out from behind the miscellanious pieces of furniture. She jumps a bit in surprise.  
  
"Happy 19th Birthday!" they shout in unison.  
  
"You remembered?" Usagi asks, after a sigh. Her eyes begin to fill with tears, as she calms down a bit from her recent shock.  
  
"Of course we remembered! What would make you think we'd forget your birthday, sweetie? Especially after so many!" Ikuko says.  
  
Usagi says, quietly, "I didn't think *you* would..."  
  
"What was that?" Kenji asks.  
  
"Nothing... Just talking to myself, that's all..." responds the princess.  
  
"Weeelll, About the cake?" Shingo says, changing the subject.  
  
Ikuko giggles slightly, and motions towards the door, which Usagi was still leaning against the wall, beside it, looking at her family on the other side of the room. Ikuko walks out of the room, and is followed closely behind by, Shingo who runs out the door in a hurry. Kenji pauses for a moment to ask, "You coming?"  
  
Usagi nods, affirmatively, before saying, "Just give me a minute..."  
  
"Alright... See you downstairs." Kenji says, walking out the door.  
  
Usagi sighs. A few moments later, Shingo pops his head back inside his older-sisters door a moment, saying, "Mom said I had to ask..."  
  
Usagi cuts him off, saying, "Yes, You can go ahead and cut the cake.  
  
He blushes a bit, "Thanks..." he eventually says, "By the way... What's wrong, sis?" the pink tint to his cheeks leaves.  
  
"N-Nothing..." she responds, and turns her head to the side, facing away from her younger brother.  
  
"Alright... I guess I should believe you..." Shingo says, turning and heading out the door.  
  
'Nothing that is, except...' she thinks to herself, but is cut off from her thoughts by her own phone ringing. She walks over the desk at the side of her bed, next to her lamp, that the phone was on.  
  
She picks the reciever up, and puts it to her ear, greeting whoever was on the other line, "Hello?"  
  
"Hiya, Usagi!" comes Minako's somewhat loud voice, in a form of reply.  
  
The odango-atama holds the phone away from her ear a moment, remembering that whenever Minako calls, you need to turn down the volume on the reciever. After she has successfully lowered the volume, she returns the phone to her ear.  
  
"Mina, What is it?" asks Usagi.  
  
"I just wanted to remind you about the movie!" replies the other blonde.  
  
Minako was always obsessed when it came to new Sailor V movies, although Usagi wanted to see it *almost* as much, almost being the key word, she wouldn't call someone at 4:30, one hour and a half before time.  
  
"Don't worry, Mina-chan. I'll be there. Don't worry about it." Usagi says, a bit weakly.  
  
Minako notices the difference in her friend's voice, and says into the reciever, "Ya okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. But, right now, I have to get ready. So..." Usagi responds.  
  
"Oh okay. Talk to you later, then. Bye Usa-Chan." Minako says, before Usagi heres a *click* on the other line. She hangs up as well, and walks over to her dresser.  
  
She picks out a pink-colored tank-top, and some dark blue loose-fitting shorts, then she walks towards the door to her own bathroom.  
  
She turns the nob on the door, that led inside the other room, and pushes it open, before releasing the nob. She goes over to her toilet, laying the clothing on the top of it. She goes over to the porcelin sink, and turns the faucet onto 'Cold', as she gathers some of the water in her hands, splashing it onto her face. She looks up, and into the mirror, her face dripping wet, and her eyes squinched do to the water.  
  
The odango-atama reaches over for a towel, and takes a white one from the rack, before drying her face with it. She puts the towel back on the rack, before unbuttoning her shirt. She lays it on the top of the sink, along with her skirt. She picks up the pink blouse, and slips it over her own head, gingerly. She then lifts the blue shorts in her hands, and bends over, stepping into them, one foot at the time. She then pulls them up over her thighs. Once this was done, she returns to looking in the mirror.  
  
Usagi un-does her odangoes, allowing her long golden blonde hair, to cascade down around her. She picks up a brush, and begins running it through her long silky locks.  
  
Once she finishes with brushing her hair, she looks in the mirror at herself. She had to admit that she actually looked fairly pretty. The blonde odango-atama searches around a moment, before finding two new barrets. She puts her long hair up into odangoes, once more, only this time with two tiny pink bow-shaped barrets instead of the normal ones she wore.  
  
She smiles, pleased with her appearance, and walks out the door, closing it gingerly behind herself. The princess walks to her purse, which was laying on her bed, before picking it up. She spares a quick glance around the room, and soon after, walks out the door.  
  
The girl sighs, and walks down the stares, to see that her family had already demolished the cake, and were sitting back in their seats, at the table, with obvious stomach aches.  
  
"Sorry, Usa. We sort of ate it all..." Shingo says, and Usagi giggles a bit, at the statement.  
  
"It's alright. But, I'm planning on going to a movie with my friends. I was wondering when dinner would be ready, so I'd know about how long til I need to be back at home." Usagi says.  
  
"Around 8:00." Ikuko responds.  
  
"Good. I'm going to meet my friends at Crown Game Center, before time for the movie. So, I'll see you sometime around eight, kay?" says Usagi.  
  
"See you then." Kenji says, and Usagi walks out the door.  
  
The odango-headed princess looked at the brown-banded watch on her wrist, "It's 5:00... Okay, I've got time to get there..." she mumbles to herself, taking her time, walking, as she begins thinking, and trying to enjoy the day.  
  
Suddenly, Dark clouds begin to consume the sky. After a moment or so, it started to rain, and roaring thunder could be heard in the far-off distance, which was accompanied by crashes of lightning. She began to walk a bit faster, seeing as how she was so afraid of thunder, as she makes her way down the side-walk towards the arcade.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So, What do you think? Any good? Tell me what you think in a review! Okay, I guess that should do for now. Well, See you next time!! ^.^  
  
Angelic Aiko-- 


End file.
